The invention relates to a control device for controlling at least one adjustment member, in particular an electrical chain transfer of a bicycle, where the control device comprises a signal transmitter which is disposed at a location distant from the at least one adjustment member and which can be set by a user into a plurality of shift settings, in particular gears, for setting the at least one adjustment member into a plurality of operational positions, and at least one signal line for transmitting signals between the signal transmitter and the respective adjustment member.